


Bunnies

by hosheep



Category: Naruto
Genre: Animals, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-31
Updated: 2007-05-31
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hosheep/pseuds/hosheep
Summary: Lee runs into bunnies during his daily training.





	Bunnies

It was a bright and sunny day in Fire Country, and on this particular day, one Konohagakure's most energetic shinobi has decided to do his morning training just outside of the village. Despite the rare snow storm the day before, this shinobi was determined to go out and train. His teammates protests had been ignored in favor of getting stronger and preparing for their next mission.  
  
While out in the woods just outside Konoha, Rock Lee trained vigorously, doing many sit-ups and push-ups before he decided that he would time himself and see how fast he could run around the perimeter of his home village. With fire in his eyes, he grabbed the nearest twig and drew himself a finish line. After several quick stretches, Lee ran off, running as fast as his weighed-down legs would carry him.  
  
Completely obvious to Lee's... interesting training methods, a letter of six-week old bunnies and their mother decided to go out for breakfast. They continued on their way, hopping for several feet before a looming shadow started to block their path. The mother of the litter made a move to go around the shadow, but it only grew bigger and bigger as danger quickly loomed upon the poor, helpless bunnies.  
  
Luckily, Lee noticed the small white and furry creatures and skid to a halt. He knelled down to make sure that no harm was done to the helpless creatures before standing up straight and bowed down, apologizing endlessly.  
  
Ten minutes later, when the temperature was starting to drop and the wind began to pick up a little, Neji and TenTen wandered into the forest to drag their energetic teammate back to the village for a break. When they reached him, Lee was still bowing, bobbing up and down, spewing an endless stream of apologies to nothing but air. Since Lee had his eyes closed, he had yet to realize that the small family had gone on its merry way as if nothing had happened.


End file.
